


I can't make loving you a habit

by Justafewthingstosay



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Violence, No Beta, Somehow kind of Character study, Swordfighting, We die like Stregobor should have, but not really, there is a fight, this is just mostly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafewthingstosay/pseuds/Justafewthingstosay
Summary: Geralt is a creature of habits. He always has been.Jaskier on the other hand is not.They make it work.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	I can't make loving you a habit

Geralt has always been a creature of habit. 

He travels most of the day and then, when he set up his camp, he brushes Roach, telling her about the hunts and contracts that he had to deal with lately. Then, he will prepare himself some food, and sharpen and oil his swords while he waits for it to cook. If it’s just dry bread with cheese, he will eat first and then sharpen his blades. Then he will roll out his bedroll and fall asleep, listening to the sounds of the forest around him, Roach’s soft breathing and the gentle caress of the wind on the leaves of the trees. 

He wakes with the first rays of sunshine and leaves his camp before the sun has completely risen. 

  
After a contract, he will go to an inn and when the innkeeper allows, he will stay and drink exactly two ales when he’s alone, when he’s with others it can tend to fluctuate. 

He’s noticed that when he starts to fall into the habit of something, it’s hard for him to get rid of it, sometimes it even seems impossible. 

Habits keep Geralt calm in the uncertain life that he has been forced to live, they have kept him alive.

So when Jaskier comes into his life, and Geralt starts to hunt for two and fall asleep to the soft breathing of the bard beside him, he knows that this will be a habit of his that will be hard to break. 

* * *

Jaskier is not a creature of habit. He will sleep whenever his body feels tired, sleeps as long as he needs to and where he wants to. 

He will overdrink and overshare in his favourite inns, singing songs older than the towns that he’s in. The only thing one could consider a habit of his, is taking care of his lute. 

When he meets Geralt, he needs to adjust a bit. Needs to learn how to sleep on the hard forest floor instead of soft inn beds. To sleep alone and not in the arms of some lovely person that he met that day and that he will probably never see again. 

And he was fine with that life, but following a witcher around? How could he pass up an opportunity like that? So he follows and he obeys Geralt’s rules, well most of them, the ones that he can understand.   
  
Slowly, Jaskier develops habits. He will make the fire while Geralt goes and hunts, he will strum his lute while Geralt sharpens his swords. Sleep will take him, as he watches Geralt’s face shift into one that isn’t constantly plagued by worry or pain. Jaskier will look at him, and every night, he will fall a little more in love. 

That seems to be the habit that is hardest to break. 

It is during one of those moments, that Jaskier hears something. The leaves of a bush close to him start to rustle and for a moment, he hopes that its something small. A rabbit perhaps, a fox, something that he won’t have to wake Geralt for. 

But before he can check, Geralt is already up. His silver sword in his hand.    
  
He hears a growl from the bushes and Geralt stands protectively between him and the bushes. Jaskier wants to say something, but it all goes to fast. 

In one moment, he wants to tell Geralt that its probably just a wolf or something and the next moment, Geralt is crouching next to him, casting Quen big enough to encompass them both, as a werewolf bounces off the shield. 

The shield exploded on top of them and the werewolf gets thrown to the side, but it and Geralt are back on their feet before Jaskier can even blink. 

His eyes track the movement of the two bodies illuminated by the fire. The witcher pulls up his sword and tries to strike the werewolf in the shoulder, but it quickly reflects the blow with its disgusting claws, reaching out to retaliate. 

Geralt blocks the blow with ease, pushing the werewolf back with his unnatural strength before quickly casting Igni at the monster, the fire burning its face.

The smell of burned fur and the screams of the werewolf fill the small clearing and as its eyes are closed, Jaskier takes the opportunity. 

He rises to his feet, not once taking his eyes off the fight. Fear and concern boil inside of him as he hopes Geralt will be fine. 

But Geralt might be the wrong person he’s worried about, because as soon as he moves, the werewolves eyes lock on him and the creature starts running for him, bearing its teeth and claws, trying to close the distance between them. 

He's sure that he's going to die, the werewolf only half a meter from him as he watches the silver blade push its way through the body with a speed he didn't expect. 

As he looks over to Geralt he noticed that the man is still standing where he had been. He must have thrown the sword. 

Before he can confirm said suspicions by asking, Geralt is already in front of him, checking for injuries. 

The way the Witchers hands grab his face as soon as he's done with the quick examination makes Jaskier think that Geralt might kiss him and oh how he wishes that he would. He has been thinking about kissing his witcher for as long as he can remember. 

He doesn't. Instead, he pulls Jaskiers forehead to his and holds it there. 

"Are you alright?" The witcher asks and it takes Jaskier a moment to formulate a sentence that isn't "Kiss me already, you dumb fool." 

Jaskier nods, his eyes quickly shifting to the witchers lips. They look like an anchor for his emotions that seem to be stuck on a raging sea. A sea that he won’t be able to survive, at least that’s what he thinks. He has managed to survive the sea of his unrequited emotions for the witcher for a long time, this will be the same. He will be alright.

"I'm okay," he mumbles before locking his gaze with Geralt’s and pushing his hand into Geralt’s hair. Another anchor. A safe one, one that he is allowed to reach out for, one that Geralt doesn’t mind if he touches. 

He can watch it in milliseconds, the say the Witchers golden gaze flickers, landing on his lips and Jaskier wants to kiss him so badly. 

He moves his hands into the Witchers face, caressing the corner of his lips and he can hear the inhale of his Witcher. He remembered that Geralt probably would be able to smell his desire. The secret was already out, had probably been out for a decade, Geralt was probably just nice enough to ignore it. The smell of desire, of love that wafted off of Jaskier whenever he was around the Witcher. Whenever he was around his muse.

As he caresses Geralt mouth with his thumb the witcher suddenly pulls away. Averting his eyes from the bards. It feels like he’s the ocean and the sun has just decided to stop shining on him. He feels cold, now realising how much he had enjoyed the witcher hand on the back of his head. 

He wants to make a joke complaint about it, when Geralt speaks up and stops him from doing so. 

"We can't do this Jaskier...I can't, not like this. Ever," the witcher whispered, his tone was laced with sadness, it sounded like he was trying to distance himself from the situation and desperately failing to do so. 

Jaskier wasn’t that good with hiding his feelings. Well, he had been decently good at hiding his love for Geralt for all these years, but when it came to reactions, he had never been good at hiding those. So he knew that his face was pulled into a frown, that his scent was probably laced with anger or annoyance. Geralt must know that this was making him upset. 

  
“Why can’t we?” he whispered back, trying to keep his voice light. To get back to the moment, to the feeling they had abandoned only a few seconds ago. 

  
The witcher only sighed at his question, his eyes searching for Jaskier’s in the dim light of their campfire. “Because, if we do this, it might turn into a habit. If I kiss you, I don’t think I could ever go without kissing you ever again and I can’t do that to you. I’m not good at getting rid of habits, I never have been.” 

A chuckle escaped Jaskier’s lips when he realised what Geralt was saying. His witcher was afraid, he was afraid of not being able to let him go, of not being able to not be with him once they allowed themselves to be together. 

He moved closer to his Witcher, putting his hand on the other man’s cheek, feeling the stubble under his palm. It had been a few days since they had been able to go into an inn, so Geralt had stopped shaving. Jaskier didn’t mind. His witcher looked dashing if he shaved or not. He always did. 

  
His thumb started to caress Gerat’s cheek as he spoke: “Oh dear heart, I would never want you to get rid of me, by now you should know that.” 

And then everything happened almost too quickly. He wasn’t sure which one of them moved in to kiss the other first. He wasn’t sure who initiated the kiss that made his heart soar as their noses bumped together when Geralt moved his hand into Jaskier’s hair.    
  
Geralt’s lips weren’t soft, but they were his, so Jaskier didn’t mind. He finally got what he wanted.    


* * *

  
Geralt was always a creature of habit, some of these habits annoyed Jaskier. For example, the fact that Geralt was awake by the first light of dawn or the fact that sometimes Geralt insisted that he had to oil and sharpen his swords before they could fall asleep.    
  
There were a lot of habits though that Jaskier thoroughly enjoyed. One of them was the fact that every morning, Geralt gave him a small kiss on the forehead to wake him up gently before Jaskier moved up to kiss him on the lips. Or how Geralt always made sure to order Jaskier food while he was performing.    
  
How he pulled Jaskier into his arms every night. How he told him that he loved him at least once a day.    
  


Loving Jaskier has become a habit for Geralt and Jaskier hoped he would never try to get rid of it. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
